Estrellas de Orion
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: IslandiaxLectora. Titulo alternativo: 'Por el meñique'. No crees que las estrellas son hermosas? yo atraparia una estrella para ti, aun si es imposible, te lo prometo.


Aclaraciones al final del fic

Escrito en Tercera persona

* * *

-Wow... no son lindas las estrellas, ¿Emil?- Preguntaste apuntando una.

-Si... son muy lindas- Dijo Emil -¿Qué constelación es esa?-

Trataste de fijar la que estaba señalandote.

-Es orion ¿Vez? ahí esta el cuerpo, el cinturón...-

-Ya veo...-

-Sip, amo las estrellas ¿No te gustan a ti también?-

-Son muy lindas-

-Mira, parece que esas están tintilando-

Cuando lo miraste a la cara, se sintió como si algo te aplastara el corazón, sus ojos brillaban tanto como las estrellas. Estabas agradecida de que no se diera cuenta de que lo estabas viendo. Cuando volteo a verte, giraste tu cabeza hacia otro lado, con tus mejillas calientes y rojas.

-(T/N)...-

Lentamente lo viste a la cara otra vez, mirando directo a sus perfectas orbes violeta.

-S-si...?-

Emil sonrió.

-Quiero atrapar una estrella-

-Atrapar... una estrella?-

-Si. Para ti. Incluso si es imposible quiero atrapar una para ti. Lo prometo-

Tus mejillas se pusieron más rojas todavía.

-Voy a atrapar una para ti tambien- Le contestaste

-¿Por el meñique?-

-Por el meñique-

Se rieron mientras juntaban sus meñiques, sellando el juramento.

* * *

Eras la única persona despierta en casa, mirando por la ventana, buscando la estrella más brillante.

_-Voy a atrapar una para ti Emil, lo prometo- _Pensaste mientras cerrabas los ojos.

Los volviste a abrir cuando escuchaste la puerta delantera cerrarse.

_-¿Alguien más esta despierto...?-_

Despacio te pusiste un par de zapatos y una de las chaquetas de Tino, Te quedaban bien. Abriste la puerta y sentiste una brisa de aire frío. Estabas vistiendo unos shorts y una camiseta, pero decidiste ignorar eso, tu curiosidad estaba ganando. Caminaste fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de ti y poniéndote la chaqueta. Caminaste un poco, entrando en un pequeño bosque, por que ahí es donde ellos, los nórdicos, vivían. Les gustaba más estar alejados de los humanos, tu eras la única excepción. Miraste al rededor hasta ver una pequeña luz amarillo-naranja, mientras más caminabas la luz se hacia más luminosa.

-¿Hola?-

Paraste de caminar, no tomo mucho tiempo para que te dieras cuenta de estabas rodeada por las luces.

-Luciernagas- Te dijiste a ti misma

Pusiste tu mano frente a ti y sonreiste al ver que una se posaba en tu palma, y la cerraste, con cuidado de no aplastar al insecto.

-(T/N)?-

Volteaste al escuchar el sonido de tu nombre, y sonreiste.

-¡Emil!- Dijiste, corriendo hacia el

Sus ojos se eran más hermosos todavía en las luces que las luciérnagas emitían.

-Mira- Dijo Emil -Atrape una estrella para ti-

-Hm?- Preguntaste

Lentamente abrió su mano, enseñando una luciérnaga, como la tuya.

-¿No es hermosa?- Te pregunto -Cumpli mi promesa, atrape la estrella que querias-

-Yo tambien lo hice!- Abriste tu mano mostrando tu luciérnaga, mientras esta tintilaba como en clave morse.

-Gracias- Dijo Emil sonriendo -Los dos cumplimos la promesa-

Tu acentise y sonreiste de vuelta. Estabas mirando directo a sus ojos por lo que parecían horas, cuando te diste cuenta de que se estaba acercando a ti, te sonrojaste, no sabias que hacer. Hasta que te acercaste a el también, cerrando tus ojos hasta que sentiste sus labios sobre los tuyos. El beso fue gentil, pero a la vez apasionado. Sentiste como si una luz dentro de ti apareciera, y te pagaste más a el. Sus cuerpos tocándose. Lentamente se separaron y le sonreiste, tus mejillas estaban muy rojas, así como las de Emil.

-Deveriamos ponerles nombre- Dijo Emil mirando a su luciérnaga

-Esta bien, ¿Como cual?- Le preguntaste

-La tuya podría ser Ringel y la tuya Betel, diminutivo de Betelguese. Esas son las estrellas más brillantes de Orion-

-Ya veo...-

-Si, quiero llamarlas así por que, a comparación de todas las luciérnagas aquí, estas parecen ser las que brillan más-

Lo miraste nuevamente directo a sus brillantes ojos violeta, y sonreiste. Tenias tu propia estrella.

* * *

Este fic es más romántico que los otros que eh echo, para thenordic5forever95. Igual si alguien quiere un Reader Insert puede decirme un personaje y veo que puedo hacer. Adiosh


End file.
